SHAME: The Doctor's Nightmare
by Dr.Dalek
Summary: The Doctor finds himself confined in an enclosure; his abductors, members of a pharamceutical company, are forcing him into joining their breeding program. Which seems pretty odd with just one Time Lord left... or isn't he the last one? whump, non-con. Additional scene to 'SHAME' but also suitable on its own.
1. Unnatural selection

The Doctor was awoken by a terrible smell. He opened his eyes to find himself in the enclosure once more. He looked around and breathed in deeply.  
It smelled. It smelled disgusting...

He tried to get to his feet; for the first time he was in the enclosure without suffering the side-effects of highly dosed narcotics. But after shifting a bit he was gutted; he could barely move. His legs had been strapped together by a thin wire and he was unable to remove it due to the fact that it had started forcing its way into the Doctor's skin.  
The Doctor sighed discontent. He had hoped that he could have explored the area at least this time.

There was a knock. The Doctor turned around and discovered two doors near the Plexiglas pane. He waited with two racing hearts and held his breath.  
There it was again. There was a knock without.

"Who's there?" asked the Doctor uneasy and crawled towards one of the walls slowly.

The knocking stopped abruptly. There was nothing but silence from without.

The Doctor approximated the door slowly. He sensed the presence of something.

There was... something.

There had to be someone or something behind this door. He could feel it.  
The Doctor repeated his question but was met with a rebuff. Well, actually he wasn't met with anything; there was simply no reply from behind the door.

The Doctor leaned against the door and listened.  
He could hear someone.  
Someone... or something. He wouldn't figure it out just by listening, he assumed.  
The Doctor could hear someone breathing. At least he thought he could hear someone breathing, it was hard to say due to the constant but not quiet air ventilation system.  
He placed his hand on the door and stroked it carefully. He knocked at the door and held his breath.

His knock was answered by four quiet ones from the other side.  
"Can you hear me? Who are you?" asked the Doctor irritated and knocked against the door several times. He managed to maintain a kneeling position and rattled at the door.  
"Are you alone?" asked the Doctor absent-mindedly. He had been adjusted to talking all the time over those years and he thought himself to be good in psychology and gut reactions. "Are you trapped? Can you hear me? Are you scared?"

There was nothing but dead silence without. The Doctor sighed and sat down on the floor again, trying to pick on the wire. After cutting his fingers once or twice he gave in and folder his arms.  
There was no response. As if there was nothing behind this door. Nothing that had heard him talking. Nothing that understood what he'd said...

A sniffing noise emerged from behind the door. And there was the smell.  
The Doctor turned his head aside. No, it was no smell. He could feel it. He could sense it. He wouldn't have managed to scent it. The smell got directly transmitted into his brain. He sighed again.  
But he didn't understand it. He didn't know what it resembled.

There was a muffled moan from the other side and a knock shortly afterwards.  
The Doctor bumped his head against the door. It made him mad. He could feel it. He could sense it. It was all over the room and now it had entered his body. There was something in the air... something inside of him...

The Doctor felt his muscles twitching uncontrollably.  
Something wasn't right. Something was terribly wrong.  
He smelled it. He could smell it. Through the closed door he could sense it.  
There was someone else. Someone was waiting, impatiently and eager to move.  
Probably even eager to fight, though the Doctor to himself after hearing another grunt from the other side of the door.

There was this strange smell slipping through under the door... something resembling... him?

How could anything smell like him?

The Doctor shook his head. Not only that it sounded stupid it was impossible.  
There was a grunt and a knock as if someone had thrown them self against the door.

Or probably even kicked at it. It was a reoccurring sound, alternating with the nervy grunting.

The Doctor crawled towards the door, his hands moved slowly across the cold floor and he worked his way through several small medical devices, which had been scattered around the floor. He didn't even dare to touch them.  
There was a stench around them signalizing danger. And they smelled of blood and phlegm. The Doctor flinched after accidently cutting himself with a small scalpel.  
It had left a small cut on his injured skin and the Doctor squeezed and sucked the blood out of it without giving it much thought.

After taking a closer look at the blade of the scalpel he ran his finger over it with caution.  
It looked as if someone had thrown it away carelessly – but the blade was still razor-sharp.  
He held the scalpel in front of his eyes and inspected it properly.

It smelled of purulence and rotten proud meat.

He let it drop to the floor instantly and kicked it away with one foot.  
It smelled revolting.  
But still it wasn't worse than the stench in this room.  
The Doctor turned his head around and faced the door. He sniffed irritated.

This stench.

This horrible stench. It emerged from the other room, the Doctor was sure of that. And it reminded him of something. Somehow it reminded him of himself.  
But it didn't smell _of_ him - it smelled _like_ him.  
To be more specific: it stank.

There were footsteps approximating. The Doctor turned his head around and faced the Plexiglas pane, resting the back of his head against the locked door. The grunting on the other side intensified.

Several figures in white coats moved towards the see-through wall and stared at the Doctor.  
It seemed as if they had been following a strangely looking creature, which reminded the Doctor of some alien life form he'd seen before. But he couldn't remember its name neither its origin. And either way it looked worse.  
It had something about its appearance that made it look cruel and vicious, just the way it stood there, taking off his glasses and smiling at the Silurian surgeon who nodded in agreement.  
His voice was nothing more than an unpleasant screech to the Doctor.

"We were really looking forward to making the creature become part of our breeding program" he informed his assistants and the Silurian surgeon beside him "and though our respectable colleague Dr. Malohkeh had managed to breed several creatures by artificial insemination and had succeeded in harvesting constituents and parts of priceless value from both the creature and its foetuses..." the Doctor snarled at the Silurian surgeon who had let his gaze drift into space; he remained unmoved, as always. "...we have to admit that we weren't quite satisfied with his work. Neither with his results nor with his techniques, if you'll excuse my Gallifreyan."

The Silurian surgeon stared at an invisible spot in front of him and nodded with slouched shoulders.

"Therefore I'd like to present our new project myself; I'll replace Dr. Malohkeh as head of the research apartment, though I'd like to point out that he's done a magnificent job."  
There was a quiet clapping of hands and a muffled cheer.

The unknown alien breathed in deeply and thereby silenced the crowd. He continued more earnest.

"Assisted mating, as well as medically-assisted reproduction, had been compared to rape lately. You might as well have read outrageous articles about it; the media has been dealing with scientists as if they had been laboratory animals themselves, ripping their work, their live into pieces and scattering it all over the world."

He interrupted the arising murmur by clearing his throat. From one moment to the next there was nothing but dead silence in the room.

"Of course I'll spare you the details concerning the poorly researched and so called 'breaking news' of the past few weeks." He nodded his assent towards the Silurian surgeon again who breathed out deeply.

"Important is that we're a responsible company and we're putting emphasis on high ethical standards" the unknown alien went on  
"and due to the inconvenience the words 'assisted mating' had cause recently we're designating it "Human-..." he looked around the crowd and continued, interrupted only by pauses while searching for the right names "Zygon-Vogan-Draconian-Silurian-Judoon-directed process of selective breeding" and hope that we'll be able to establish it as the term used."

The others nodded in agreement before the unknown alien added hurriedly "Oh, and of course we'd like to thank our long-time sponsor, the Cyberleader for his continued support."

The crowd moved towards the Plexiglas pane and the unknown alien straightened up a bit before continuing: "I'm not intending to curtail the expectations by saying this but we have to remind ourselves that this project is a pilot project only and therefore we shouldn't aspire to major breakthroughs. We're far away from calling this particular procedure a routine or producing specifically desired characteristics in domesticated creatures, like this one."

He let the crowd catch a quick glimpse of the Doctor.


	2. Madness

_Author's note: New chapter (especially for you, Jill ;)_

* * *

"But most of all we have to remember the advantages of selective breeding compared to artificial insemination. We're reducing the stress and the pain, which has been caused this creature a lot lately... but after all we have to remind ourselves that this is a viable going concern and that we're part of it; we're part of the company by working in the research apartment. And of course we're working for a responsible company but after every day's work we'll have to ask ourselves: 'what did we achieve? What did we gain?' Each of us. We have to keep asking ourselves those questions. Because all that matters in the end is how much money or offspring you can squeeze out of that creature over there and how many of their littermates will survive."

The shocked silence was broken by the unknown alien again.

"Because that's our job. We do our job and nothing more. If we're able to breed it properly..."

The Doctor didn't quite catch the rest of the sentence and the following ones due to the bumping noises behind him. The grunting and growling from the other side intensified and became louder, he saw a shadow emerging from under the door and there was a sniffing-noise; followed by another uneasy grunt.  
"… and furthermore, modern breeding management and technologies can increase the rate of conception, a healthy pregnancy, and successful birth. Which leads us to one of the main points: We're aiming at reproducing purebred creatures."  
Purebred? the Doctor mouthed the word in disbelieve.  
"We're really looking forward to receiving thoroughbreds, full-blooded and pedigreed. Though Dr. Malohkeh contented himself with little, in his case 'little' had been underbred creatures, we're aiming at purebreds only, like already mentioned, we're currently researching..."

"I beg your pardon" a quiet voice from the background interrupted the unknown alien and cleared its throat "But may I ask: How are you going to maintain that? We've been told that this creature is the last of its kind. There are no other specimens, as far as I'm concerned." The unknown alien sighed. "Good question" he agreed and nudged the Silurian gently in the ribs while mumbling "Would you be so kind as to remind me that I hadn't finished speaking of pre-copulatory behaviour?" The Silurian stared at his feet and nodded his assent while the Doctor raised his brows and gawped at him.

The Silurian surgeon raised his head quietly and sighed while staring at the Doctor who kept mouthing "WHAT?!" over and over again.  
The Doctor crawled towards the Plexiglas that separated him from the observers and knocked at it impatiently. He tried to maintain eye-contact with the Silurian who shifted uneasy.  
"I'm sorry" was the Silurian's quiet reply as he knelt down and met the Doctor's gaze face to face. "I'm so sorry."

"The answer's as simple as that: We've found another one."  
The Doctor looked up and met the unknown alien with disbelief.  
"ANOTHER?!" he mouthed and smashed his knuckles against the Plexiglas in front of him.  
The unknown alien was far from being content with the Doctor's behaviour. He tapped his legs uneasy and snorted. He didn't like the Doctor drawing too much attention towards himself. Besides, he was upsetting the creature behind the locked door.  
The closed door wouldn't budge, yet someone wasn't to be kept from kicking and hitting at it.

A brief word from the unknown alien was enough and two assistants in white coats gave him a nod and unlocked a door beside the Plexiglas pane. The Doctor moved aside and tried to crawl away, though his attempts were useless; his legs had been tied together and therefore he didn't stand a chance.  
One of the assistants got a grip of his arm, the other produced from its coat a syringe and managed to tuck it into the Doctor's arm, causing him to scream and flail.  
"Don't worry, it will only take a second" explained the unknown alien in a soothing voice "the creature's uneasy behaviour is the result of the pheromones the creature behind the door is producing. Of course the other creature's presence is causing this create a lot of stress and therefore we thought it best to sedate it mildly."  
Or because you want me to behave and be quiet! the Doctor thought to himself as he felt the pricking of the needle and the tepid liquid rushing through his veins.

The Doctor felt his body becoming weaker and slumped down as the two assistants released their grip. His face hit the cold stone floor and he closed his eyes and curled up in a foetal position.  
The assistants moved towards the door but stayed inside of the enclosure. The Doctor faced them motionless and waited.

"There is no denying that the laboratory creature is currently undergoing a lot of stress. As we all can imagine it is irritated and scared and uneasy due to the imminent copulation. But I can assure you that its present behaviour is thought to be more than normal. It can smell the other creature through the door and its body gets affected by the pheromones, produced by the hidden creature, self-sustainingly. Thus it's preparing itself towards the act of mating. The locked door is needed in order to separate them and this is thought to be the best way of giving the creatures the opportunity to become accustomed to each other's presence without endangering either of them. Further research is still needed and we can't say certainly that we know all there is to know about this creatures copulatory behaviour."

The Doctor sighed and shook his head. He couldn't believe what was happening. He simply couldn't believe it, it all had to be a dream; it had to be!  
But he wouldn't wake up... it just wouldn't stop!  
He tended to forget that they spoke of him, that they stared at him through a Plexiglas pane and discussed his...  
The Doctor coughed and sat up. They spoke of him like an animal. Like an animal they were going to force into something beyond his imagination.

Someone was currently probing the door's durability, at least it sounded like this. The panting and growling from behind the locked door intensified as the Doctor dared to crawl towards it.

"Please excuse my vehemence, but I have reason to believe that you're fatally wrong" a Judoon, who was wearing a white coat over his uniform and held a clipboard in his paws nudged his colleagues aside and approached the unknown alien who turned towards him slowly "It's a fundamental fallacy to believe that whatever is hiding behind the closed door is a creature of the same race as this one. Our records prove that this creature is the last of its kind. I'm sorry for saying this but the idea of purebred offspring is ridiculous."

The unknown alien listened with due respect and nodded slowly while turning his glasses in his hand.

"Well, then I'd advise you to check your records. I'm not intending in to say any way that the great Judoons have made a mistake or that their records are incorrect. But let me put it this way."

He narrowed his eyes on the Judoon in front of him and the Doctor had to admit that it was quite fascinating seeing a Judoon flinch. He hadn't seen this ever before and it was probable the only time he'd have a chance of seeing a Judoon backing away because it had failed to succeed. Although the Doctor had to confess that a Judoon armed with nothing but a clipboard looked rather ridiculous and was definitely nothing you'd be scared of.

"This creature inside this enclosure is showing strong emotional reactions towards the hidden creature, its body temperature and hormone level tend to change whenever the creature in the next room is grunting or drawing attention to itself. I can assure you: They are of the same species. They are the same race."

The unknown alien turned towards the Doctor again and eyed him up before maintaining eye contact with the two assistants in the enclosure. He gave them a nod and they started moving again, the Doctor pressed his back against the locked door and watched them with worried eyes as they started groping around in the scattered medical devices and obviously searched for something they wouldn't find in the near future.

"Excuse the mess in the enclosure, if you please" mumbled the unknown alien and gritted its teeth "The creature wasn't meant to be kept in here. But the other creature, to whom we'll refer to from now on as alpha-creature, is exuberant and has already gained access to this enclosure twice in the past few days. Luckily it would find nothing but two sealed metal boxes with medical gear in it and well... take a look at the result yourself. The alpha-creature seems to be producing unimaginable large amounts of energy if receiving the accurate stimulus. And the creature in front of us seems to be of particular interest. Therefore we're increasing security and keeping this creature, the beta-creature, guarded night and day. The alpha-creature tends to be boisterous, well I wouldn't call it violent, but we could all agree on saying that it's got a rather high inclination to aggression."

The Doctor heard several bumps from behind the door and felt them as well. He sure hoped that the unknown alien had actually taken precautions against the possible intruder behind the door; and that they were sufficient as well.

Someone was surely taking the trouble of hopelessly trying to smash the solid door.


	3. Glorious

_Thanks for the reviews/follows/favourites! Glad you like it! And do not hesitate to PM me if I'm not making myself clear in the stories  
(Sorry about that... my head tends to get in the way...)t_

_Oh, and by the way: the Chapter titles are MUSE songs I love and that mirror the atmosphere._

* * *

Someone was surely taking the trouble of hopelessly trying to smash the solid door.

Someone who wouldn't admit defeat. Someone who just wouldn't give in because...

"Of course we have to admit that the alpha-creature's behaviour is not exclusively normal; in the wild it would probably not try to attack or savage the beta-creature during the process of pre-copulatory behaviour. But we want to make sure that we can succeed in fecundating the beta-creature and therefore we've stimulated the alpha-creature's body to produce large amounts of androgens, such as testosterone. As a result the creature's behaviour can be described as difficult to tame, stubborn, aggressive and unbridled, all caused by the current sexual frustration. But soon we'll give them a chance to release their built-up pressure, don't worry."  
The unknown alien winked at one of the two assistants which were still standing in the enclosure. He turned around and both of them faced the Doctor again.

The thuds and bangs against the door intensified once more as the Doctor tried crawling away from the two assistants; he was moving in the direction of the door.

"Patience was never its forte" mumbled the unknown alien barely audible and shook its head, before addressing the two assistants inside, who were facing the other way, in a low voice: "Make sure that the beta-creature doesn't move closer to the sealed door. I've seen this door breaking before twice and I don't want to see it again as long as you two are in there."

The assistants nodded and approached the Doctor pulling him back towards the Plexiglas pane before releasing their grip. The Doctor snapped and snarled at them before collapsing onto the ground. He ran his fingers through his hair; he couldn't believe what was happening. And neither could he believe that he had actually tried to bite down on some alien's arm.  
He was becoming desperate.

No, he had to correct himself: he was behaving more and more like an animal. It had to have something to do with the pheromones... the creature from the other side must be producing them. But how can they affect me?, the Doctor thought, and in what way?

"But we came to the conclusion that it was probably best to let the two last remaining specimen get to know each..."

"But that's not possible" the unknown alien got cut off by the contradicting voice from the back of the room; the Judoon nodded in agreement "There is no other specimen. They didn't survive. They're lost for good. None of it survived as their planet burnt. You've seen it yourself, haven't you? The whole Kasterborous constellation was alight. Gallifrey just wouldn't stop burning and it probably never did because the Time Lords tend to pass on everything and therefore Gallifrey's past itself must have caught fire by now. Anyway it's still burning and keeping innumerable inhabitants of other planets awake at night."  
"I'm afraid I don't quite understand where this is leading" the unknown creature tapped its legs nervously "What's actually your point?"  
The voice from the back had fallen silent and wouldn't dare to proceed. The Judoon finished instead while backing away and accidently stepping on some Draconian's foot:

"All that matters is: There is no other specimen."

The unknown alien got more and more unnerved. The silence which surrounded him by now was thick enough that you could have cut holes in it.

"Well, I'll spare you the details concerning where and how we found the alpha-creature" snapped the unknown alien and watched from the corner of its eyes how his colleagues took two steps backwards, crowding a young female Silurian doctor who hadn't been paying attention  
"but I can assure you; and I vouch for this and the creature itself: it's another specimen. We've got two of them, both healthy, both ready to be breed and personally I'd say: That's fine for me. If they are both the last of their kind: So what? Maybe then we'll be able to revive the species. And if we fail; then what? We did all we could: we tried it. And if we don't treat them, if we don't take care of both of them... sooner or later they'll die anyway."

The unknown alien turned around to face the observing crowd; pure terror must have been written all over the aliens face, the Doctor assumed, because the attending assistance and scientists moved back, each of them by at least one foot. The female Silurian doctor in the back row held her breath.

"You've seen those creatures when they had still been free, when they had lived in the wild... believed themselves to be the most highly developed race, just because they had been the oldest... They had been nothing more but pathetically underdeveloped creatures. They let themselves get obliterated without putting up much of a fight... they were nothing more but inferior creatures... a whole species simply condemned to become extinct..."

The unknown alien took a deep breath and cleared its throat. It produced something on his lips which resembled a comforting smile; but the eyes of the alien indicated that there was in fact nothing 'comforting' about it at all.

"I'm glad that I've had the chance to make myself clear" continued the unknown alien in a soothing voice and thereby retrieved his colleagues and assistants from their shock-induced paralysis.

The Doctor had to wonder what made the unknown alien so special that everyone bowed to its wish. Somehow it managed to emanate supremacy. It made them believe that it was superior to them. But how? the Doctor eyed it up carefully, why did they fear it? What powers could the creature possess that it can get away with carpeting a Judoon without batting an eye?

"So, I'd like to have a brief word on the advantages of 'live cover' towards artificial insemination. First of all we have to ask ourselves: Why do we hazard the consequences of injuring our beta-creature just to let it get tupped by the alpha-creature when we know that we're thereby endangering it?"  
"TUPPPED?" screamed the Doctor voiceless with furrowed brows as the Silurian surgeon met his gaze once more.  
"TUPPED?!"

"Artificial insemination is often considered as the preferred insemination method; some choose it in order to 'be on the safe side' as they say; thereby the creature becomes inseminated with either fresh, cooled or frozen semen. Beside the fact that most creatures suffer severe side effect during the process of becoming inseminated, I'd personally prefer the idea of putting those creatures in a position to mate naturally and properly. After all we're looking forward to learning more about those creatures' social and, of course, breeding behaviour.  
And we simply have to accept it as a fact that we'll never be able to witness their natural breeding behaviour in the wild.  
Therefore we decided to spare our beta-creature's body the tortures and the ordeal of getting caged, strapped down and forcefully entered by a plastic tube through which cooled semen will spurt out and fill its lower abdomen. We'd like to give the potentially bred creatures the opportunity to make contact first.  
Besides, recent studies prove that creatures are more willingly to 'take' if they have, or at least believe that they have been mounted properly. And furthermore it is believed that to-be bred creatures produce pheromones which will somehow influence the beta-creature's body in order to prepare it to become fecundated. However, this phenomenon is still to be explained..."

The grunting and sniffing behind the Doctor's back intensified and he crawled towards the sealed door while the two assistants hadn't been paying much attention. He slammed his hand against the locked door in order to silence the creature from the other side.  
He wanted to hear the unknown alien's speech. He wanted to hear what they were going to try to do to him.

Mounted... bred... tupped... the Doctor felt like throwing up just by thinking about the alien's words again.  
When those aliens on the other side looked at him they saw nothing but a creature.  
A creature they would try to force into pregnancy by every means possible...

"However it is considered safe to breed a beta-creature to an alpha-creature of much larger size as long as the beta creature is artificially inseminated. It became apparent that the beta-creature's uterus limits the growth opportunities of an embryo to the size of the uterus; but it's expected that the creature's offspring will grow to its full genetic potential after the beta-creature has casted its young. Unfortunately we can't provide the same statistics with 'live cover' concerning the differences in sizes.  
But due to the fact that our alpha-creature isn't a much larger size than our beta-creature, we have reason to believe that it'll endure the act of mating nearly unharmed. Of course we do all we can in order to support the creature's back should the alpha-creature become too heavy for it to bear it during the copulation and we'll surely interrupt the breeding process if we're apprehensive of the possible damages done to the beta-creature."

'You're too kind' snorted the Doctor voiceless and put further effort into listening to the voice which emerged from behind the Plexiglas pane while still focussing on the two assistants inside of his enclosure.


	4. Overdue

_Author's Note:_

_Thanks again for all the reviews/follows/favourites! It sure means a lot to me!  
And thanks to the 'Guest' for reviewing. If you would like to take the time to create an account I would gladly send you a PM in order to provide you with information if I hadn't made myself clear.  
(concerning the twists in my story)_  
_Like I always say: suggestions/stimuli/requests/criticisms are always welcomed. But I'll have a hard time communicating with those who haven't got an account._

* * *

One of the unknown alien's assitants caught a glimpse of the doctor sitting close to the sealed door and rushed up to him before pulling at his tied legs and dragging the writhing Doctor across the stone floor.  
The assistant let go off him as soon as he had reached the Plexiglas pane and dropped him forcefully onto the floor. The Doctor bit his lip and tried to remain calm.

He felt like an animal. He became dominated by his instincts; he felt them awakening and rising and emerging... his mind was nothing but an uncoordinated blur. The Doctor wouldn't know where to turn, what to do, what to think, what to...  
He inhaled the stench protruding from behind the closed door.

Like him. It smelled like him. But it was disgusting.  
Whatever it was it was disgusting and hopped up with testosterone.

The Doctor wouldn't want it to escape its current prison, not under any circumstances.  
Who knew what it would do to him? ... Well, the Doctor figured that he _knew_ what the creature behind the door would try to do to him. And he was aware of the fact that the observers would certainly be pleased to see him getting chased and caught and in the end mounted by something they had rammed up with aphrodisiac and sex hormones.

"But we do believe that the act of breed will be sufferable. And after all we have reason to believe that the beta-creature wouldn't succumb to the alpha-creature's attempts to tup it if it would fear getting hurt by the alpha-creature's heavy body or, especially, large breeding organs during the act of mating. We assume it would try to run away" the unknown alien smiled towards the Doctor "just as it usually does. The flight instinct seems to be deeply rooted in those creatures; or at least in the specimen we captured."

The Doctor cleared his throat and locked eyes with the unknown alien while furrowing his brows. The unknown alien smirked and gave him a nod before continuing:

"And we daresay that the act of mating is not only an act of reproduction but an act of pleasure, too. At least to the alpha-creature it is. And the beta-creature will learn to endure and succumb."

The Doctor snarled at the observers and tried scratching his fingernails across the Plexiglas pane again; after failing miserably the Doctor crept towards the sealed door, turning his head only once or twice in order to make sure that the assistants weren't following him.

There was grunting and sniffing from without; followed by a loud bang.

"You could say that this is part of the 'teasing' process. 'Teasing' could be paraphrased as 'appealing' or even 'testing' and 'trying out'; all in all it's part of the creature's mutual stimulation. Call it 'foreplay' if you're comfortable with it. I personally prefer to stick to the commonly accepted terms.

Usually the alpha-creature is teasing the beta-creature in order to determine if it is ready to mate.  
If the beta-creature is ready to be breed it will usually tolerate the alpha-creatures attempts to mount it or hump it and present itself to it.  
It thereby shows its receptiveness towards the alpha-creature's attempts towards copulation; it consents to it.  
The beta-creature can determine its readiness by snuggling against the alpha-creature, touching it fondly and revealing its reproductive organs.  
Urinating in front of the alpha-creature is also commonly found and analyses of the beta-creature's urine revealed that it contains pheromones which may initiate the mating process due to their ability to stimulate the alpha-creature and increase its libido.  
The alpha-creature can thereby smell if the beta-creature is receptive to copulate, sparing us the decision on when the beta-creature shall be bred."

The Silurian surgeon sighed and shook his head, slowly turning away from the speaking alien. The Doctor crawled towards the Plexiglas again and knocked at it weakly; all over his body his muscles were twitching uncontrollably.  
The sedative made an impact on him slowly; and his mind was permanently distorted and bedabbled by pheromones.  
The Doctor breathed deeply and pressed one hand against his chest.

Two hearts. His two hearts were still beating, though their natural rhythm had been interrupted by extrasystoles. And his heart rates were increasing. The room became more and more damp and steamy and was giving thereby the impression of a real enclosure instead of a research laboratory.

The pheromones...  
The Doctor snarled while breathing out.  
Those bloody pheromones sickened him. He couldn't think straight. He couldn't think at all. His bodily actions were dominated and controlled by hormones; its temperature seemed to be rising and deep-down locked up and long forgotten sensations seemed to rise against his will.  
He had no will of his own. The Doctor grunted and shook his head while burying his fingers in his wet hair before running them through it.

He tried to crawl nearer towards the gathered aliens but bumped against the Plexiglas pane and collapsed onto the floor.  
He felt like an animal.  
He was an animal.

He was becoming more and more like an animal, those pheromones appeal to his baser Time Lord instincts. No.  
Those instincts weren't even worth to be ferreted out in a Time Lord's body. They shouldn't belong in a highly developed life form. They were found in animals and humans, at the most. They were simply too beastly. Too primitive, too underdeveloped...

The Doctor grunted again and drummed his fists on the Plexiglas. But he couldn't help it.

He felt that he needed to pee for what felt like an hour and he knew that those prepotent disgusting aliens on the other side were only waiting for him to degrade and debase himself.

But he didn't know anymore how he could spare himself the humiliation.  
He felt already disgusting and degraded.  
He didn't know if they could still make it worse.

He crawled further away from the Plexiglas pane and the unknown alien observed him attentive.  
He would give a sign to his assistants if the beta-creature would be too stupid to move towards the sealed door again.  
The alpha-creature was ready.  
It had been ready for days.  
It was waiting, impatiently waiting to tup the beta-creature; it was eager to copulate and inseminate the beta-creature; or practically anything within its reach.  
Now all they had to wait for was a sign of the beta-creatures readiness.  
It would be a bad thing to scare it away at an early stage.

And the beta-creature seemed to be easily scared. It would always run away, turn its back and run away...

The unknown alien smirked and glared down at the Doctor in front of it.  
Well, at least now it couldn't. He hadn't given orders to tie the Doctor's legs together without reason. He knew that the captured creature in front of him was a flight animal.  
But it mustn't escape. It mustn't mess up the plans the unknown alien had elaborated for the research project. The alien wanted its chance; its chance to prove itself.

And the beta-creature... it could endure it. It would survive the mating-process.  
Hopefully.  
And if not... well, at least they tried it. At least they tried to breed the so-called last of their kinds.  
And the word 'suffer' didn't exist in its language.  
And it surely wouldn't invent it just because of some bloody thought-to-be-last-of-its-kind creature.

The unknown alien tapped its legs nervously and adjusted his glasses once more. The beta-creature was behaving strangely again. It tried to shield itself from the observer's views.  
The alien chuckled quietly while his eyes rested on the weak body of the Doctor who tried trudging himself into the furthest corner.  
Pathetic. The unknown alien smirked again.  
It should at least prepare itself for the alpha-creature's attempts towards tupping it. Or it should at least give any signs.

The beta-creature was ready to be bred, the unknown alien thought, it could literally smell it. But the beta-creature was reluctant. For some reason it wouldn't stop resisting. It would struggle against the medication and fight its inner urges. But not for long, the unknown alien knew.

Soon he had to give in.  
Soon he had to comply.


	5. Ashamed

The unknown alien strode up and down in front of the Plexiglas pane without taking its eyes off the Doctor, not even for a split second.

"You may notice that the beta-creature tries to seclude itself; its present behaviour could be described as irritated, uneasy and possibly even scared.  
Its backing away from the bright light could indicate the beginning of a preliminary stage of the beta-creatures' pre-copulatory behaviour. Fear before the act of mating is commonly found in those creatures and therefore assumed to be normal. It's probably even possible that our creature is capable of experiencing shame; though I'd say that further examination and research is needed to substantiate this theory.  
But nevertheless; the beta-creature is becoming rather anxious and we certainly wouldn't want to frighten it away, would we?"  
It chuckled quietly before it went on in a tone that would expose its vehemence: "Now if you would be so kind as to take one step back..."

Though gently spoken the unknown alien's request was a demand as well as a warning.

The unknown alien was in charge; the Doctor felt it; it was in control. It had already managed to dominate and maintain authority over the so-called scientist-attendants. And it wanted more. It wanted to be in charge of the whole situation. And a Plexiglas pane would definitely not stop it from wielding its power.

While the other aliens and creatures of unknown origin made room in front of the Plexiglas pane, the unknown alien remained in its current position, its bright and nearly translucent eyes glistening expectantly. The Doctor couldn't suppress the urge to snarl in the alien's general direction, though it would only cause the alien to smile broader.

The unknown alien turned the Doctor into the laboratory creature it had wanted him to be right from the beginning; and the Doctor felt it. He didn't know what kind of stench protruded from behind the door, he didn't know what sedatives he'd been treated with; and though he didn't even know what kind of pheromones lingered in the air and they managed to turn his mind inside out he knew one thing: the unknown alien would succeed. With the increasing pressure on the Doctor's bladder and the stimulating pheromones the Doctor wouldn't be 'the Doctor' for long now.  
He felt the stimuli.  
He felt the arising urges.  
The Doctor himself knew that he was close to succumbing to his instincts.

And somehow the unknown alien's constant stare made it worse.

The unknown alien raised his hand a bit again while talking to a small device which resembled a watchstrap, a watchstrap that would have belonged to a rather cheap but colourful watch; the colours were in fact so disgusting that it seems as if the Doctor was actually able to hear them screaming inside of the enclosure.

The unknown alien spoke softly to the thing on its wrist, giving commands to the two assistants inside of the enclosure. The Doctor hadn't realized till now that the unknown alien's words had been intended to be for his closest assistants only; and the Doctor shouldn't definitely have heard them.  
While observing the assistants closely he came to notice that both of them were wearing wireless monotonously blinking earpieces.

The unknown alien commanded over radio frequencies, thus sparing the other self-declared scientist information concerning further actions; thereby the alien needn't clarify his follow-up procedures.

Nevertheless the Doctor was able to hear his orders, possibly provoked by his telepathic abilities. And the Doctor cursed himself for hearing the alien, word for word.

"Initiate phase one of pre-copulatory behaviour. Once again: Don't startle it; don't frighten it. Aim at getting a hold of it at the first try. Use violence only if necessary. I repeat: Use violence only if necessary. Further instructions will follow."

The unknown alien's assistants nodded their ascent and started moving in the Doctor's direction. The Doctor pressed his back against the solid wall behind him and panted; the closer the assistants came the more aggressive he became. He found himself snapping and spitting at the assistants, though the resistance he offered seemed hopeless; after the Doctor's more or less successful attempts of shaking their hands off he found himself getting dragged further into the light, nearer to the Plexiglas pane and finally towards the sealed door.

The Doctor struggled helplessly under the assistant's firm grips. As he felt fingers reaching for his neck he managed to turn his head around and bury his teeth in the back of a gloved hand.

One of the assistants slapped him in the face several times until the Doctor would let go off the hand and, shortly afterwards, start spiting blood.  
Frustration was beginning to run high and the Doctor's unwillingness to submit seemed to unnerve the assistants far more than their superior.

The unknown alien behind the Plexiglas pane sighed as irritated silence spread throughout the room. "Necessity is rather hard to define" sighed the unknown alien in hope that it would thereby release the tension a bit.

The Doctor turned his hung head around carefully and narrowed his eyes on the unknown alien who'd meet his eyes with a cold glare.

"Administer inoculation. Remove clothes before manual palpation. And keep an eye on the door."

The Doctor saw several so-called scientists unobtrusively approaching the unknown alien, though it'd send them, with a gesture of its claw, further away until they'd vanish into the background.

"This might sting a little" mumbled the unknown alien barely audible as one of the assistants rammed a syringe into the Doctor's left upper arm and thereby causing him to howl in pain. The Doctor started twitching under the assistants tensed hands again and wouldn't even stop writhing as they started ripping the clothes off his body, tearing them from his skin strip by strip after slashing the fabrics on various places.

The Doctor's naked but still tied up body was forced by one of them in mid-air as the other one started running their fingers over the revealed skin.

"Our colleague may need a moment for orientation" explained the unknown alien to bridge the time gap and fight against the oppressive silence again "But I'm sure she'll be ready within a minute."

'It's a she?' the Doctor felt himself wondering as he felt gloved hands groping his pelvic area. But it didn't matter what it was nor if the alien inside of his enclosure was male or female; its touch felt reluctant and the Doctor didn't even want to know what it was pawing him for.

The Doctor winced in pain and felt his muscles tensing as his legs locked together involuntarily.

"I think she found the spot."  
The unknown alien smiled.

"In order to save time and spare unnecessary suffering we've decided on inducing the process of pre-copulatory behaviour artificially. As already mentioned, the alpha-creature reacts towards the beta-creature's scent; the beta-creature is currently producing pheromones causing the alpha-creature's feral behaviour. Normally the alpha-creature is considered to be rather calm and inconspicuous; but it certainly can't resist the temptation of trying to mount the beta-creature.  
I needn't say that we're very concerned about the beta-creature's well-being. But it's unwillingness to comply could indicate that its stress level is about to rise.  
And I daresay that it's better to make the mating quick and easy than to protract it unnecessarily."

The unknown alien raised its wrist again and gave its orders; the Doctor couldn't quite catch all of it, he felt a bit dizzy due to the several blows he'd received on the head. The taste of his own blood sickened him nearly as much as the bloody pheromones from whatever lingered behind the door.

The assistant that wouldn't keep her hands off the Doctor knelt down beside him and stroked the Doctor's lower abdomen with intensifying pressure. The Doctor had already struggled against his inner urges to simply pee in front of the assembled crowd, but having someone who would by her touch increase the pressure on his bladder even more was too much.

His legs twitched uncontrollably and the Doctor felt that he couldn't hold back any longer.

The Doctor yelped a couple of times before wincing in pain as he felt the first drops of his own hot urine trailing down his thighs.  
It was hard to read the unknown alien's assistant's faces due to the goggles and face masks they were wearing. But for all that the Doctor could tell they smiled.

"Get it over there" whirred the unknown alien's voice through the air as he talked to the small device again "and be careful near the door. The creature should be nearest to the door. Keep yourself out of reach! That's an order!"

The assistants nodded, the one kneeling beside the Doctor got up quickly and helped her colleague dragging the Doctor over to the sealed door. The Doctor hung his head in shame and hardly came to notice that he was put down in a kneeling position right in front of the door while he felt a strong urine stream bedabbling his own body. The Doctor's face was burning; his head was a deeply-shamed red while he defiled his own body.

"Make him aim at the door" commanded the unknown alien and put his wrist down while clearing its throat.

The female assistant reached for the Doctor's limb and grabbed it emotionless, directing the Doctor's urinal stream towards the locked door.

The Doctor had never imagined that it could actually feel so bad having a female being touching your private parts. But it was neither the coldness of the assistant's touch that made him shiver nor her adamantine calmness. It was the alleged sympathy that really scared him; the assistant treated him like a creature. When she looked at him... she wouldn't see anything apart from an animal, a living caged in animal they could treat and deal with as they pleased.

The female assistant was smiling at the Doctor. It was the innocent smile you gave a dog when you stroked him and promised him that everything was going to be alright while the veterinarian was already withdrawing the animal's anaesthetic with a syringe.

The grunting and moaning from behind had stopped for a moment.

The creature on the other side had fallen silent.

The Doctor didn't dare to look up; he felt he wouldn't even care if the so-called alpha-creature would finally manage to escape its current prison to work its way through the door and onto the Doctor himself. He felt nothing beside blank and stinging disgracefulness.

Several bangs and thuds against the sealed door seemed to startle the assistants, the female one joined her colleague's present position behind the Doctor and held her breath anxiously.  
The Doctor felt the hot liquid burning at his knees and groaned shamefully as the need for peeing had stopped.

The knocking and snarling from without intensified; the assistants behind the Doctor took a few steps backwards while the Doctor faced the metal door in front of him motionless.

There was a feral growl from without, followed by impatient snarls and a bloodcurdling howl.

Even the so-called scientists seemed to get uneasy as the sealed door was presumably worked on infernally and possibly even practised on. Distressed as well as lustful moans escaped from behind the door as something was thrusting against it with all its power.

The unknown alien waited for the door to budge.  
It wouldn't take its eyes off the metal door.  
But it chuckled as the panting from without intensified and the bangs seemed to dwindle.

"You can stay right where you are" the unknown alien smiled while addressing further commands to the assistants inside of the enclosure.

"The treatment hasn't even started yet."

* * *

_Author's Note:  
I hope you're enjoying this. Please let me know what you think._


	6. Animals

The Doctor slumped down and hit his head while collapsing to the floor.  
He stared into the bright lights from above and tried to convince himself that it wasn't happening, that _this_ wasn't happening and definitely not to him.

Two masked faced appeared above his face.

"It hasn't passed out... it's still conscious..."  
The voice must have belonged to one of the assistants inside of the enclosure, but the Doctor could neither identify the voice as male nor as female.  
It was just an unpleasant noise and nothing more.

"The creature seems distressed. Though the sedation showed its effect the creature is thought to suffer aggravating irritation; most of all because it's located near its intruders inside of its enclosure. We mustn't forget that after all this is a primitive creature; other beings might as well give the beta-creature the impression that it's supposed to compete with them; it will mistake the enclosure for its territory."

The Doctor turned his head towards the Plexiglas pane and growled warningly.  
One of the assistants placed their hands on his shoulders and helped to get him in a kneeling position again.  
The Doctor found himself snapping at their hands and was scared stiff at his own reaction.  
The Doctor placed his hands on his temples and panted heavily before letting out a beastly howl, which would startle himself.

The Doctor's helpless inability to stop himself from becoming more and more like a breeding animal caused the unknown alien behind the Plexiglas pane to raise a smile.

"The alpha-creature has received the beta-creatures signals implying its readiness.  
Our beta-creature will now get cleaned and prepared while I'll take a chance to have a brief word of those creatures' evolutionary, social and cultural specificities."

The unknown alien raised its wrist cautiously and gave orders to the two assistants before clearing its throat.  
The Doctor watched the two masked figures inside his enclosure uneasily.  
He wouldn't take his eyes off them as they moved over to a still sealed metal box to open it.  
The assistants had come to notice the change in the Doctor's behaviour and that he'd become rather fidgety. But neither of them was afraid of touching the beta-creature; despite their current equipment, which would protect them against possibly attacks, both of them were experienced in the breeding establishment.

The unknown alien's assistants approached the Doctor while being equipped with several items from the open box. The Doctor's attempts to crawl out of their reach were as useless as his threatening snarls.

The Doctor wouldn't try to defend himself by words. Either he was speechless; or he'd simply forgotten how to talk.

"May I have your attention please?" the unknown alien addressed the assembled crowd beside and behind it to become the centre of their attention.  
"First of all I'd like to ensure you that our creature's judgement is on a scientific basis only. I speak in the interest of all concerned when I assure you that our interests are on a scientific level only. We may consider the beta-creature's behaviour or its development as rather underdeveloped. We may even think that some of its specificities are rather strange, or in fact, futile and simply stupid. But we have to ask ourselves: Who are we to judge laboratory creatures? To each their own; and no one keeps you from developing your own ideas towards this species' behaviour's usefulness."

After the short, and rather strange address, the assembled crowd turned towards the Plexiglas pane to take a look at the Doctor again; he was currently being washed and cleaned with disinfectant.

The Doctor lowered his head as he felt innumerable eyes staring at him.

"A brief word on the creature's fascinating reproductive cycle."

"You'll find that it's rather hard to tell without further medical examination when the beta-creature is 'on heat'; a specificity of this species is the development of an oestrus cycle which would pass unnoticed. Speculations have been made concerning the advantages of an unseen readiness.

Well, bluntly spoken, we have to admit that we have no clue.  
I may add as well that most scientist have come to the conclusion that this unnoticeable oestrus cycle had been established due to a sociological habit which must have had influences on the creatures' development. And we dare to claim that with a ninety-nine period nine nine nine nine percent certainty..."

-the Doctor could hear some of the assistants chuckling-

"...it has no evolutionary advantage. Personally, I'd go as far as calling it a disadvantage; it's definitely complicating the procreation process; and you have to imagine: all because of a code of behaviour. We have reason to believe that the creature's etiquette forbid public displaying of the 'paving the way for business' if you'll excuse my Gallifreyan again. The creatures wouldn't allow each other to exhibit their pre-copulatory behaviour, and I guess you can imagine how rarely pregnancies must have occurred under those circumstances. No wonder it's a dying breed after all."  
The unknown alien chuckled and smiled at the Doctor viciously.

"During its heat the beta-creature is running hot and cold on the alpha creature. The term 'on heat' is thought to have originating from this. But that shouldn't come as a surprise if you bear in mind that the beta-creature's body is directly affected by the alpha-creature's odour and behaviour. Once they touch skin on skin the beta-creature's hormone level is increasing as its body starts producing progesterone - thus leading to the Lordosis behaviour."

The unknown alien leaned against the Plexiglas plane and the Doctor cursed himself for being too well behaved for coming nearer and snarling at him in anger like an animal; despite the fact that the two assistants wouldn't allow any movement of him whatsoever as they restrained him and rubbed his skin with ointments which would possibly affect the so-called alpha-creature in a way the Doctor wouldn't want to think about.  
The Doctor convinced himself that he was no animal, no matter how those self-proclaimed scientists would treat him. Though he was beginning to doubt his own words and would have loved to act like mad at the unknown alien for whatsoever reason.

"The Lordosis behaviour is found in innumerable species and in nearly every constellation; alright, probably apart from the seventeen suns in the Kasterborous constellation. To humans 'Lordosis behaviour' is probably a synonym for 'mammalian lordosis'. It would be a negligible mistake if I told you that the Lordosis behaviour of this creature is the same as the Lordosis behaviour found in mammals."  
Several aliens who looked nearly human nodded their ascent.

"But I guess I speak on behalf of all if I say that we're obviously going to show consideration for those who haven't had the privilege of experiencing Lordosis behaviour _themselves_..." several aliens exchanged glances or blushed inevitably while staring at their feet "...or at least witnessing it. Well, all in all it can be said that the Lordosis behaviour is a body posture, usually associated with a creature's receptivity towards copulation. It can both occur during the pre-copulatory behaviour as well as during the act of mating itself. It can be said that great importance is attached to Lordosis behaviour as it's ensuring the copulation itself and thereby not only facilitating the intrusion but the penetration as well.

Simplifying, we can divide the Lordosis behaviour into seven phases.

1. Potential partners exchange sexual signals via pheromones.

2. Olfactory circuits make it possible to recognize the partner, viz. identifying it as a possibly promising mate, to trigger sexual arousal, including genital lubrication and erection.

3. While mounting the beta-creature the alpha-creature stimulates its partner's rump, e.g. by thrusting against it or groping its genitalia; hence initiating the Lordosis behaviour reflex.

4. Particular circuits, the Lordosis circuits, are activated and cause an arching of the spine, an elevation of the hips and making it thereby possible for the beta-creature to present its reproductive organs properly; the impending penetration is thereby enabled.

5. Tactile contact between the alpha-creature's penis and the beta-creature's genital area trigger the 'hip thrust', a reflex movement of the alpha-creature's pelvis which leads to intrusion.  
Eventually the beta-creature's movements against the alpha-creature trigger the reflex of ejaculation.  
In the past it was erroneously believed that the alpha-creature's penetration caused the sexual completion; further investigations revealed that the beta-creature induces the ejaculation-reflex, mainly by its uncontrollable and instinctive inner movements.

6. Tactile stimulation of the beta-creature's genitals are transmitted into its brain where in the last phase

7. The reward system is activated. To optimize future copulation the reward systems induces a process during which endorphins are released, evoking a pleasurable feeling within the beta-creature. The beta-creature will learn that penetration leads to this pleasurable feeling, thereby it will be more willingly to get mounted more often.  
Thus ensuring a frequent mating."

The Doctor couldn't believe what he'd just heard.


	7. Fury

The Doctor dropped to the floor lifeless as both assistants let go off him accidently at the same time. After causing a short disturbance as several so-called scientists started mumbling the suspected female assistant turned around to the Plexiglas pane, faced the unknown alien, shrugged helplessly and knelt down beside the Doctor while her colleague stared at the lowered body in front of them.

"Report" ordered the unknown alien via his watchstrap and tapped its legs displeased.  
The crowd behind him had fallen silent again.  
"Beta-creature seems a bit dazzled" replied the female assistant and tried to get the Doctor back into a kneeling position.

The Doctor moved reluctantly while trying to avoid her touch; he had troubles supporting his own weight at his hands.  
"Orientation may be impaired. But not severely."  
"Get the injection ready. And try not to harm it more than necessary" the unknown alien ordered after considering its next steps.

The thought to be female assistant helped the Doctor supporting his current position while the other assistant started rummaging through the scattered medical gear again.  
The Doctor's head dangled exanimate from his neck; he had trouble moving as his mind started to slow down and turned itself into a knot, leaving him no other choice but to give in to whatever they had wanted from him.  
The Doctor was tired of fighting.  
And he felt his body fighting his mind. His inner urges contended with his logical thinking for victory.  
And the Doctor had no interest in finding out who'd win.

Because in the end there was only one consequence: he had to submit. He had to obey.  
And he could do it willingly or unwillingly.  
But the result would be the same.  
The door beside him would open soon to reveal... something that would dig its fangs or claws or whatever sharp things it had been equipped with into his flesh and would try raping him ruthlessly.  
And all that the Doctor waited for was to see what side of his consciousness would be forced to endure it.

Till then his instincts and his reason could have as much arguments as they wanted to.

In fact, the brain-dead feeling had been quite a relief for the Doctor. Otherwise he would have been forced to listen to what the unknown alien explained to its colleagues.

The Doctor managed to lift his head and found the other assistant standing in front of him. With mixed feelings he blinked cautiously and stared at it; especially at the syringe in their hands.

"Before my assistants will receive further instructions I'd like to have a brief word on copulatory-induced paralysis. Recent studies show that during the act of mating the passive or inactive part of the two specimens have tendencies to get paralysed or defanged. For instance it is common among feline creatures that the creature that gets to mount its conspecific bites down on its partner's neck, thus disarming the inactive part and making it impossible for it to offer resistance or struggle against the copulation.

Though narrow-minded scientists used to compare it to rape we definitely have to disagree with them; the 'neck bite' is part of the reproduction process, it is an evolutionary development to enable the species' survival.  
And who are we to question nature?

Well, I'd personally even go as far as asserting that those creatures can't be violated. Those are animals, nothing more but animals and they follow their instincts. They don't think, they don't consider, they simply do.  
And rape is such a strong word. Of course it happens that the passive part wasn't quite ready to mate or that it does get hurt due to the size of its partner's breeding organs.  
But that's nature. Nothing more but part of nature's cruelty... and as already mentioned we'll do everything possible to keep our beta-creature from getting injured."

It turned towards its listeners. "After all we do want the mating to be a success."  
Quiet consent flowed through the rows of self-declared scientist.  
The unknown alien clapped its claws together.

"Right. A different part of paralyses is thought to happen to our beta-creature prior to the mating as well as during the copulation itself. The alpha-creature behind the door is ready to mate and I can assure you that it's rather excited to finally meet its mate..."

The unknown alien chuckled quietly though the assembled crowd watched it wondering if this obviously bad pun had been intended or if it had simply been a mistake. The unknown alien wasn't what you would have called a joker, neither was it someone you would have called 'life of the party'.  
It was simply someone who'd have 'give it to me and I'll make money out of it' written all over himself in neon colours.

The unknown alien stopped laughing in an instant and cleared its throat motionless.  
"The alpha-creature produces pheromones that affect the beta-creature in two ways. Not only that it gets difficult for the beta-creature to keep its legs together..."  
-the unknown alien was cut off for a moment as the Doctor started snarling and spitting at it again, only to get silenced by a blow on the head from one of the assistants; the unknown alien chuckled and went on:  
"... the beta-creature is locally paralyzed, the pheromones trigger several reflex which are essential for the mating process and cause a behaviour that could be described as submissive, subservient and unconditionally obedient. Its feral behaviour is only temporarily; it won't put up much of a fight as soon as the alpha-creature tries to tup it."

The unknown alien nodded towards his assistants in the enclosure.  
Both of them nodded back, the female one intensified her grip on the Doctor while her colleague pricked him with a needle cautiously.  
The Doctor winced and shivered after feeling the cold fluid dripping into his veins.

"In summary it can be said that Lordosis behaviour is a complex motor reflex designated to facilitate penile intromission and penetration.  
However, it should be emphasized that Lordosis behaviour is more than that; it's not only an innate evolutionary development. The Lordosis behaviour is thought to be a partially voluntary and learned activity in order to obtain sexual rewards.

Though the beat-creature will be overwhelmed by its urges and natural instincts during its first mating, we have reason to believe that henceforward it will maintain positions similar to the Lordosis behaviour, with its rear limbs extended and hips raised, more often in order to catch the alpha-creature's attention."

"You've got to be kidding me!" mouthed the Doctor voiceless and panted heavily.  
His voice had failed and the Doctor knew that this wasn't good, this was severe...  
Sooner or later he wouldn't be able to at least try to contradict.

The unknown alien strolled up and down in front of the enclosure, lost in thought. Eventually it addressed the waiting crowd again.

"Oh, and in order to avoid misunderstanding: after a successful copulation has taken place both creatures will be kept together; not only because we're hoping that the alpha-creature will acquire a taste for mounting its partner but in order to give those two specimen the time they need to get to know each other. Not to mention that our specimen here is thought to be rather cuddly..."

The Doctor turned his head aside in disgust.

The unknown alien smirked before it continued in a more earnest tone:

"The Lordosis behaviour can be evoked by manual palpation and cutaneous stimulation; and of course it can be artificially induced by injecting progesterone. A negative impact is suspected if estradiol benzoate are injected into our beta-creatures' body though injections of human progesterone showed no severe side-effects; therefore it is assumed that the race, which our creatures are systematically part of, hadn't managed to produced their own oestrogen or at least hormones that would resemble the human oestrogen.

The beta-creature has just received a large dose of human progesterone via injection. And as soon as the injected hormone starts showing effect we'll unite both of our creatures immediately; but we thought we'd spare the beta-creature unnecessary suffering if we'd accelerate proceedings. And, of course, thereby you'll get a chance to see what 'cutaneous stimulation' encompasses."

The Doctor raised his hung head slowly and caught a glimpse of the waiting observers as the two assistants in the enclosure struggled to get him into a nearly upright position.  
One of the assistants sustained the Doctor's posture by holding him by his arms while the thought-to-be female assistant stepped beside him, waiting for further commands.

"Our female assistant is glad to show you the beta-creature's erogenous zones."

"No!" the Doctor started struggling against the unknown alien's assistant though every of his actions was restrained; the assistant increased its tight grip on him while their colleague reached for the Doctor's upper part of the hip bones.

"The pelvic area is traditionally underestimated" explained the unknown alien while the observer's eyes rested on the Doctor's helpless body.

The possible female assistant stroked the Doctor's upper part of the hip bones with increasing effort. The Doctor flinched and twitched at the hands running over his body, the fingers searching for the right spots.  
The gloved hands moved downwards, carefully reaching for his crotch before withdrawing and repeating their movement several times, trailing down the same path over and over again.  
The Doctor couldn't deny that he felt his blood rushing down into his pelvic area as experienced fingers touched him with consideration. Unwillingly he tried to get rid of the wire wrapped around his legs in order to separate and spread them. The assistant beside him revealed some sort of pliers and freed the Doctor from the nicking strand.

The Doctor separated his legs unintentionally as the practised hands pushed deeper into his skin; they searched for the lower and subjacent regions, the sensitive spots in his pelvic area. The Doctor gasped for air and groaned heatedly; the assistant dug her index and middle fingers into the Doctor's pelvis while applying pressure on the upper part of his hip bones with her thumbs, rocking his pelvis back and forth.

The Doctor had no choice but to incline his pelvis as contractions in his spine started to spread throughout his body, causing his muscles to twitch rhythmically.

"As you can see the beta-creature has stopped offering resistance and is now eager for more. It might as well show its appreciation by retorting the tended physical contact or making its complacency audible by purring or moaning."

The assumed female assistant stroked and manipulated the Doctor's pelvic area with increasing intensity and though the Doctor blushed he felt himself reaching down for his half hard member.  
His hands got pushed aside cautiously but authoritative.  
He found himself staring at the presumably female assistant who shook her head while fondling the Doctor's thighs.

"In the current state of mind... well, in the current aroused state it may happen that the beta-creature tries to release the pressure itself by shy and timid manipulations of its own reproductive organ. However we can't allow this kind of behaviour due to its posterior possible rejection towards the alpha-creature's attempts of mounting it."

The Doctor felt his face burning as his head sank down; his panting and moaning intensified.  
The assistant, who'd been supporting his position till now, lowered the Doctor carefully onto the ground where he'd remain on all fours; he lowered his forelimbs while his hips remained raised and his spine arched ventrally.  
The Doctor gasped for air, unable to cushion quiet pleasure-filled moans.

The female assistant squatted down beside the Doctor and continued manipulating his tingling skin.  
Whenever she'd position herself behind him, in order to reach for his groin or pelvic area, the Doctor felt his body move backwards a bit; he couldn't repress his instincts and thrust his rear end in her direction.

"A minor victory is achieved; the beta-creature is presenting itself and seems to be horny enough to even present itself to a being from another race."

The Doctor heard the unknown alien chuckle and gritted his teeth. He snarled Gallifreyan curses and lifted his head as both of the assistants backed away and moved towards the entrance door.  
They faced their superior; the unknown alien nodded.  
Both assistants remained close to the door while the Doctor tried getting rid of his annoying mating-reflex-position by trying to crawl towards the Plexiglas pane.  
But he'd remain on all fours nevertheless.

"A brief word on 'breeding on a regular basis': Though the theory that those creatures' pelvic bones may fuse together if they're not regularly breed has been exposed as a myth, we still would like to inform you that we aim at getting our beta-creature tupped at a regular basis. It won't certainly be a disadvantage."

The Doctor tried avoiding the unknown alien's bemused stare.


	8. Uprising

_Author's Note:_

_Two plot twists in this chapter. First we'll learn something about the unknown alien's identity. And secondly..._

* * *

The unknown alien listened carefully and the assembled crowd seemed to fall silent. Even the Doctor tilted his head back.

Something wasn't right.

There was no sound from without. No annoying sniffing, no unsatisfied howling, no impatient scratching.  
The thing next room had fallen silent.

The unknown alien breathed out deeply and considered its next actions carefully. It wasn't as if it had sighed; as a terrifying and imposing creature, which it definitely was, it wasn't probably even capable of sighing in order to demonstrate its uneasiness.

"Dr. Malohkeh" it addressed the Silurian surgeon beside him who bowed his head as some kind of submissive gesture "May I ask you to guide our dear colleagues to the next enclosure? I would like to ask you to check the alpha-creature's current state. We'd better keep an eye on it, shan't we? It may be a bit overexcited. And silence was the last I had expected from it. "

"Of course, Sir" replied the Silurian surgeon and took a step backwards before signalizing the others to follow his instructions.  
The Doctor watched the so-called scientist leaving motionless. With a threatening snarl he faced the unknown alien again and caught a glimpse of its thoughtful smile.

The eyes of horror met the Doctor's unmoved but attentive.  
The unknown alien toyed with him.  
The Doctor felt it enjoying its superior position.

And those terrible, terrible eyes... the stare he couldn't forget.

The Doctor felt his muscles twitching before he froze in shocked silence.  
He had known that alien... or at least others of its species...

"Sycorax."

The Doctor mouthed voiceless and watched the creature in front of him with unbelieving eyes. "You're a Sycorax."

"At your service" whispered the unknown alien in front of him, spitting out the following "Lord" as if it was a nasty threat it needed to get off its tongue as well as off its chest.

The Doctor searched his mind while crawling nearer; he pressed his hands against the Plexiglas pane. "But...but... that can't..." he stuttered before adding in an urgent hiss "You're dead. You're extinct."

"And so are the Time Lords" replied the unknown alien in front of him, opening its terrible eyes to an unpleasant size "But then, maybe you're not. Maybe you're not extinct. And maybe you're not even the last of your kind."

It smashed its foot against the Plexiglas pane and snorted with laughter; the loud bang caused the Doctor to collapse back onto the floor again.

"You may refer to me as Neosycor" the alien went on "What do you think? I chose it myself. Quite sufficient, isn't it? Oh, I know you too well, my dear Time Lord. I know you too well." The alien squatted down to met the Doctor's irritated hazel eyes on the same level as his own.

"I chose the prefix 'neo' to draw attention to the improvement I've made. And 'sycor'... well Sycorax is a bit outdated, despite the fact that I should be quite dead, as well as the rest of my species, right Doctor?"

The Doctor pushed his hair out of his face and licked his lips uneasily. Something inside of him had started; something that couldn't be stopped as easily as it had begun.  
He shook his head and spat on the ground, searching his racing and urge-driven mind helplessly for an explanation to all of this.  
But he couldn't find it. He just couldn't...

"Oh, poor creature. Can't even understand me anymore, can you? Too many hormones? Too strong desires? Too willing to give in to your primitive instincts?" Neosycor sneered.

The Doctor drew a sharp breath before launching himself at the Plexiglas pane, snarling and screaming like mad.

"And that's your attempt of reproving me?" asked the alien in front of him and cocked an eyebrow at him. The Doctor sank to his knees and panted heavily.

"You killed us all, Doctor" Neosycor went on bluntly "I watched the others die as the ship was blown to smithereens. But the explosion hadn't killed me; neither had it killed all of us. We simply smashed down, falling free for the first and last time. And then..." he stomped on the ground and stared deeply into the Doctor's hollow eyes "Hit the ground. Hit earth. The earth, in fact. I was the only one fortunate enough to land on solid ground; on a planet whose surface consists of more than 70% water. Lucky me, right? Really, lucky me..."

"I didn't... I" the Doctor managed to mumble before a foot banged against the Plexiglas pane silenced him once more.

"You don't care how I survived. But neither do I. All that matters is that I'm alive, that I'm still alive and that I'm in charge now. And that I have you in my clutches. The 'Oncoming Storm' the 'Bringer of Darkness'...the 'Destroyer of Worlds'... you weren't given that name without a reason, were you? But after all, what is a name? What is a name, Doctor? Call me what you like... Sycorax... Neosycor...last of my kind..."  
"...insane..." added the Doctor and spat on the floor again.

Neosycor chuckled quietly.

"In the end it doesn't matter. The only thing that matters right now is on which side of the Plexiglas pane you're located. I have faced my archrival. And I guess I will be rather pleased to watch it struggling against a highly sexed opponent."

Dr. Malohkeh lead the troop of self-declared scientists back into the room. The assembled crowd came to a halt in front of the Plexiglas pane.  
"It seems as if the alpha-creature is waiting in suspense, Sir" explained Dr. Malohkeh and gave the Doctor a grieving stare. The Doctor lowered his head slowly.

"Excellent" concluded Neosycor and arose quietly; it moved over to the control panel at the wall and started pressing buttons.

"And now... time to meet your kind."

An alarm somewhere outside of the enclosure went off while the snarling and sniffing from behind the door intensified.  
Under the slowly lifted door a shadow protruded and enlarged rapidly.

The Doctor turned his head around, alternately staring at the alien in front of him and the until-now locked door beside him with increasing horror.

"Superior race" Neosycor folded its arms and spat on the floor "superior life form..."  
But its facial expression changed in an instant.  
It smiled at the Doctor the vicious smile of the victorious.

"Enjoy the alone-time, Time Lord. The next half hour... well, personally I'd say hour...won't be that peaceful. He's really been looking forward to it."

"HE?!" mouthed the Doctor and flinched.  
He felt his muscles twitching as shivers ran down his spine.  
The Doctor closed his eyes.  
It had started.

The Doctor felt his pelvis bend backwards as he rested the weight of his bend forward upper part of the body on his hands. He clenched his teeth and felt small beads of sweat forming on his forehead. He panted restlessly as his mind worked against his body; in the end his body gave in and succumbed to his instincts.

The Doctor let out a cry to verbalize the rising pain in his flexing spine as well as his dissatisfaction. He didn't know who or what for he needed to present himself so but the urge was too strong to fight it. He had to prepare himself on behalf of the following penetration. He had to give in and pave the way for the possible intruder; his instincts had won.  
And he felt that he had not only lost his pride.  
"He's ready" the unknown alien smiled viciously, small gleaming sparks dancing in his eyes with excitement; the Silurian surgeon looked down at his feet.

"The Doctor's ready."

The unknown alien pressed several buttons on a small panel beside him before ordering the two assistants in the enclosure to withdraw.  
They obeyed him motionless, leaving the enclosure quickly after the door behind them had opened again, abandoning the hormone-loaded and immobile Doctor to his fate... or significantly worse.

The Doctor was unable to move;

Naturally he would have succumbed to his flight instinct, due to the fact that a solid metal door beside him was currently lifted up while somewhere outside the room an alarm had gone off; and the snarling and hissing was constantly intensifying.  
The Doctor turned his head slowly towards the metal door and saw shadows emerging from underneath. Impatient shadows.  
Hungry shadows.  
Probably more than one reason to be afraid of, he would have thought.  
But he didn't.

He couldn't think.

The Doctor's body twitched uncontrollably; his legs were straddled and started aching already; he faced the floor and panted heavily, he felt his clothes tightening in his inguinal region and produced several lust-filled screams and howls he couldn't simply suppress any longer.

The pheromones showed an effect. And the Doctor's mind turned into a pleasure-driven unleashed storm, barging into the deepest depths of his complex brain, rattling in his head as if it tried to burst out through the top of his skull.

The Doctor had been met with strange speeches and descriptions; either of his body or his behaviour. He'd been defiled, accused, degraded and violated.  
And some of those words, some of those sentences had really hurt.  
But the Doctor stopped panting after hearing the worst sentence of them all.

"Kneel before your Master!"

* * *

_To be continued next week (I'll be on vacation and will reply to any messages/reviews as soon as I'm back!)_


	9. Megalomania

_Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. I'm looking forward to finishing this story as soon as possible. I won't keep you waiting that long. It's the penultimate chapter (probably... or I'll ad another one if the next one gets too long...but I must admit I'm running out of MUSE songtitles...)_  
_Enjoy._

* * *

The Doctor arched his back and tried crawling away backwards while facing his grinning opponent.

"Oh no! No, no, no, no...!"

The Master was on all fours in an instant and positioned himself right in front of the Doctor, touching him forehead on forehead, nose on nose.  
"I don't think that _thing _over there will accept a 'no' from you" snarled the Master and let out a ferial growl.

The Doctor wouldn't stop crouching aback until his feet touched the wall involuntarily. The Master followed the Doctor at every turn.

The Doctor bit his lower lips and stared at a pair of mad eyes right on front of him.

"You know that we don't have to do this" explained the Doctor between heavy breaths. He shook his head and struggled for air. When he thought about it...  
Imagining that only a few seconds ago he would have wanted... no, he would have longed for someone... or something... just anything to hump his...

"Oh, I see" mumbled the Master and pushed his forehead against the Doctor's with increasing strength "You still think you can get out of here. Just talk your way out of this. Well, let me tell you something: You don't."

With the two last words the Master leaped forward and grabbed the Doctor by his shoulders, dragging him closer and closer to him.  
The Doctor tried to crawl away helplessly from his mad opponent as the Master reached down, increasing his grip on the Doctor's haunch and pulling him towards him again.

"Stop it!" hissed the Doctor as he felt the Master's fingernails digging into his skin "Just stop it already!"

The Master dragged him closer to the Plexiglas pane that separated both of the Time Lords from the eagerly observing crowd.  
"I don't think that _thing _over there-" the Master waved his head vaguely into the Neosycor's direction "Whatever it is anyway… I don't think it will be content until I've at least tried to rip you into pieces while copulating with you…"

The Doctor's eyes widened as the Master knelt down in front of the Plexiglas and shoved the Doctor before him. He smiled viciously and grabbed the struggling Doctor by his hair, increasing his grip until the Doctor would elicit a painful scream.

"And I don't want it to just remain an attempt."

With all the strength an agitated Time Lord could possess smashed the Master his opponent into the Plexiglas pane, forcing the Doctor's head against the Plexiglas until small blood-smeared spots appeared on it.  
As well as a small crack.

The assembled observers backed away from the barrier and broke out into panic; except for one impatiently waiting figure.  
And the irritated screams became silent as the Neosycor raised one terrible claw.  
Given a brief moment to consider its next action it instructed Dr. Malohkeh to lead the other so-called scientists to their genetic laboratories, adding with a smile that only those who'd really give their life for science were asked to stay.

Finally the Neosycor was left with no one but his two faithful, albeit clumsy, assistants.

Dr. Malohkeh cast one last sad glance at the Doctor before disappearing behind innumerable frightened faces of the alien physicians.

The Doctor had come to his senses again which meant that the Master had stopped on trying to crush his skull or putting its resistance to the test.  
He coughed and spat; he dislodged the disgusting blood clots that had formed in his mouth.

The Doctor glared at the Master and covered his head with both hands;  
His sight was still slightly blurred by a thick dark stream that ran over his face.

The Master wouldn't stop smiling at his inferior opponent; but his smile wasn't as mad as the grin that had appeared on the Neosycor's face.

"I think he still wants to see it" the Master chuckled. "Why don't we give it a try? You've done that sort of thing before, haven't you?"

The Master searched the Doctor's gaze and couldn't bite back a small smirk as he felt the Doctor's enraged eyes resting on him.  
"What, nine hundred years and you're still a virgin?" mocked the Master and adjusted his firm grip on the panting Doctor once more.  
He saw the endless burning fury flaring up in the Doctor's beautiful hazel eyes.  
And he had to admit that he quite enjoyed it.

"Well this I hadn't expected" the Master went on and wrapped his hands around the Doctor's neck before he started to suffocate him. Slowly, he thought… really slowly. He wanted to see the agony arising.  
"But I'd prefer if you'd die being a virgin. I can still have as much fun with you afterwards as I please…"

The Doctor lunged forward at lightning speed and buried his teeth in the Master's neck, locking his jaw when there was nothing but a throbbing piece of the Master's skin between his teeth and giving it a good bite.  
The Master howled beastly and smashed his fists against the Doctor's back and head, helplessly trying to get him off or, even better, beating him unconscious.  
He managed to give the Doctor a few effective blows on the head and finally managed to get the Doctor off his chest.  
He panted as heavily as the Doctor as he reached for the injured skin at his neck; that bastard had bitten right through a vein.

The Doctor licked his lips and spat at the Master before launching himself once more at him.  
But this time the Doctor's attack was rather short; the Master stopped him with a precise and painful blow against his chest.  
The Doctor held his breath, a hand clasping at his chest, and fell back.  
The Master was on top of him in an instant.

"That's better" snapped the Master and position himself above the Doctor and after feeling him struggling beneath him and kicking at him deciding to have a seat on his pelvic area.

The Doctor snarled furiously and dug his nails into the Master's arms.  
The Master elicited a feral growl and stared his helpless prey into the eye.  
"Oh, I like you like this, I so like you like this…" mumbled the Master and tried whipping the blood away that flowed constantly down his chest; "Without your stupid affected behaviour and your childishness… You should really remember who you are."

"Oh, it's not about who I am" snapped the Doctor and struggled to free his arms from the Master's grip; their arms entwined and they stayed motionless for a moment; locked together.  
No way back; neither back nor out.

"It's about what I'm gonna do to you and I'm gonna kill you when I have the opportunity!"

The Doctor tried to roll aside from underneath the Master but soon had to find that there was no escaping him.

"And don't, just don't try to talk your way out of it" added the Master who must have read his thoughts "I hate it when you cause pandemonium by talking. So, why don't you just shut up and be a good breeding animal and bend over?"

The Master got to his feet and the Doctor tried to make a spring at him but was stopped in mid-motion as the Master's foot met his stomach in a painful way.  
The Doctor couldn't even curl up in a ball as he pressed his hands against his stomach.

The Master grabbed the Doctor around his ankles and pulled his legs up by his feet; he really enjoyed having a rather tasty opponent already tethered up for his use.  
As the Doctor was still recovering from the breathtaking stomach aches the Master knelt down and placed the Doctor's buttocks on his thighs, giving it an experimental push.

The Doctor came back to his senses as soon as he felt the Master's warm flesh touching his bare skin.

"Oh no, you don't!" hissed the Doctor and tried to wriggle out of the Master's grip; but all the Master would do was pulling him closer and closer to his throbbing limb that awaited the Doctor's soft skin impatiently.

"Oh, but I've always wanted to do that!" smirked the Master and shoved his hot meat between the Doctor's cramped legs.  
The Doctor cried out in pain as he felt the Master pushing roughly against his tight hole; but the Master realized, to his own disappointment, that he wouldn't be able to penetrate the Doctor this way, as long as the Doctor wouldn't willfully try to open up for him a bit.  
The Master grunted out of pure dissatisfaction.  
The Doctor was too uptight. And he'd always been afraid that he wasn't only metaphorically speaking.  
But he'd always wanted to feel the Doctor's small and delicate interior stretching around his swollen limb.

The Master growled quietly. His hands wrapped themselves around the Doctor's ankles once more as he arose and searched the untidy room for something useful.  
The Master knew that he'd seen something that would come in real handy right now…

The Master sensed the Doctor's thoughts as he tried to decide if he should either try to kick the Master forcefully enough that he'd lose his grip on him or if he should rather try to cling to his legs, causing him to stumble and, hopefully, splitting his skull on the cold and solid floor.

The Master was more annoyed than enraged by the Doctor's thoughts and opted for facilitating the Doctor's decision, mainly by hauling him over the floor and causing his upper part of the body to dash towards the mad so-called scientist only to be stopped by the Plexiglas pane blocking the way.

This made it a lot easier for the Doctor, the Master figured; he would get neither of the chances to free himself.

As the Master scanned the floor and searched angrily through the scattered medical gear he was still holding on to the Doctor, actually his slightly unconscious and bloodstained body.  
One hand held tight onto the Doctor's ankles while the other one pushed syringes, scalpels and other beautiful things aside that made the Master smile as he imagined torturing helpless the Doctor with them.

Eventually he'd found what he'd been searching for.  
"Never tether a thing up without knowing how to unleash it again" explained the Master and chuckled. The Doctor's legs made fast and painful contact with the floor before the Master squatted down and brought the pliers he was holding right now to a halt between the Doctor's thighs.  
Slowly he started cutting through the thin wire that had been wrapped around the Doctor's hurting legs.

"It's a shame really" began the Master conversationally while he sliced the wire "Too bad you're not a real virgin. I mean _you are_ a virgin but you're lacking the traditional advantages, if you know what I mean."

The Doctor buried his head in his hands and gasped for air.  
The Master whistled quietly as the pliers moved up and down the Doctor's legs.

"Seriously… I'd have some amazing ideas about that… you know, the deflowering isn't that easy when you're lacking a certain something…"

The Doctor winced in pain as the Master made the cut a bit too deep and drew blood from the Doctor's inner thighs.  
The Master stared at the pliers in his hands; then he looked back and forth between the small cut and the Doctor's terrified face.

"Oh well… that will do as well…"

The Master finished cutting the wire in silence; the Doctor looked down at his shivering body as he felt one of the Master's hands reaching for his crotch.  
He placed his fingers firmly around the Doctor's shaft.  
He smirked and stared a terrified Doctor in the eye.

Without warning he pulled the pliers forward again and pressed them shut as soon as they had made contact with the Doctor's limb – leaving a deep cut in the Doctor's foreskin.  
Delightfully the Master started pulling at it until the Doctor screamed in agony.

"You should be really happy that I'm not planning on peeling it off" explained the Master and licked his finger's that had been bedabbled with the Doctor's blood, savouring the taste.

"I'm going to kill you!" snapped the Doctor and shot upwards, only to be stopped by the Master's hand tantalizing his injured genitals. The Doctor flinched under the Master's eager fingers.

"Please..." whimpered the Doctor and looked the Master in the eye pleadingly "Please, stop that..."  
"Say my name" commanded his opponent prosaic.  
"Please..." the Doctor smacked his dry lips once or twice;

"Master."

The Master smirked. His index finger touched the Doctor's ruptured foreskin again.  
He levigated the blood between two fingers before pushing them into the Doctor's cramped anal cavity.  
He felt the Doctor tightening around the invasive fingers; his weak opponent gasped for air.  
The Master couldn't stop smirking.

Oh, this sure was going to be fun!


	10. Supremacy

The Neosycor watched in dead silence; the two Time Lords looked each other in the eye. Deeply. Knowingly.  
Waiting for the first move.

The Master smirked as he pushed the Doctor back onto all fours, fixating his struggling opponent on the floor with his own massive body on top of him.

"Get off me!" snapped the Doctor and growled. The pain between his legs hadn't vanished and neither had his irrepressible wish to kill his opponent.  
The Doctor gasped for air.  
Killing...  
He let out a dismissive snort.  
he never wanted to kill... he was never driven by those primitive...  
He swallowed and moaned.  
The pheromones seemed to kick in again.

"Get off!" hissed the Doctor through gritted teeth "Get off me or...!"  
"Or what?" interrupted the Master "What are you going to do, Doctor? I'd like to see you shaking me off. And now be a well-behaved breeding animal and succumb."

The Master chuckled as he felt the till now tensed Doctor underneath him slacking.  
Something was distressing the Doctor; but, and that was rather convenient, something seemed to annoy him even more than the Master's presence right now and therefore he seemed unfocused.  
The Master took the opportunity and put his hands on the Doctor's upper parts of the hip bones and pulled him towards him again; he liked the Doctor on all fours... the skinny, small body...so precious... so weak...

The Master breathed in deeply and sucked in the Doctor's beguiling scent.  
"Oh, Doctor" he moaned quietly "Still haven't worked it out, have you?  
It's the pheromones; the thing on the other side of the Plexiglas pane got his hands on some pheromones and he's using them to turn you into what you really are; a primitive, underdeveloped and disgraceful specimen of a race of which you don't even deserve to be part of."

The Master pushed his groin against the Doctor's rear end; he pressed his hot and rock-hard limb against the Doctor's buttocks and let it slip between his butt cheeks probingly.

The Doctor flinched; and yet he felt his hip rising again as he moved involuntarily backwards against the Master's steaming body.

"Once we touch skin on skin..." the Master chuckled behind him and pushed the Doctor with increasing force; the Doctor remained silent underneath him, immobile and with his mouth slightly ajar.  
"I heard every word" explained the Master as he kept dry-humping and pushing the absent-minded Doctor "Throughout the whole procedure I was listening; heard what he'd explained. But you've already been too consumed by your baser instincts; you haven't really noticed that you actually behaved like a laboratory animal, have you?"

The Master laughed viciously and stopped his movement for a moment; the Doctor could do nothing but feel how his pelvis bent backwards and his spine arched; he released an unsatisfied whimper and snarled instantly, alarmed by his own behaviour.

"_Lordosis_ behaviour" corrected the Master and chuckled after he'd skimmed through the Doctor's mind "It's the Lordosis behaviour that's driving you mad; Quite literally. But it's _you_ who longs for my touch, it is you who tries to facilitate the intrusion of my swollen limb; and you're even begging me for the penetration."

The Doctor underneath him snarled and tilted his head back; then he turned his face aside to take a quick glance at the Master out of the corner of his eyes.  
The Master leaned forward and bit down on the Doctor's neck.  
The Doctor howled in pain and scratched his nails across the floor, spitting Gallifreyan curses at both the Master and the Neosycor, who watched the scene with increasing interest.  
The Master wouldn't be stopped from chuckling as he pushed against the Doctor's hurting backside.

The Doctor was covered in cold sweat.

"You really _are_ horny" smiled the Master behind him as one of his hands reached for the Doctor's nether regions  
"I can tell by your scent."

"Screw the scent" snorted the Doctor and breathed heavily; "And you're a fine one to talk about other's behaviour. You've been lingering behind the door; you couldn't be stopped from growling, or snorting or humping the metal door."  
"Oooh, but you have to admit that it was fun" laughed the Master and the Doctor became tense as he felt steamy flesh entering his clenched body; "You really have to admit that it was rather funny; and I didn't do it because some_ thing_ in a white coat gave me a hormone injection."

The Doctor locked his legs together and shivered as the Master moved his faced across his neck, drawing bloody marks on his skin.

The Doctor bit his lower lip and breathed in deep as his small and velvet tightness was stretched by the Master's throbbing cock. He closed his eyes and bit back a whimper as he felt the intruder moving forcefully deeper.

As the Master began to push against his backside he couldn't himself any longer and gave a pleading yelp.  
"Oh come on" mumbled the Master above him "I'm off to a slow start so stop acting coyly. A Time Lord's body can bear more pain than that and you know it." The Master rammed his limb in deeper, inch by inch and added cheerfully "And I've already tried it on you."

The Doctor howled quietly and winced whenever the Master moved inside of him.

"Which reminds me..." mumbled the Master and stopped for a moment in mid-motion, his hot flesh deeply buried in the Doctor's twitching body.  
"I've done that before, haven't I?"

The Doctor lifted his head a bit, silent tears floating down his face.  
"What?!" he snapped before he gave another yelp.  
"I've screwed you before. We've already done that. I remember you being still a virgin when we met at the academy." The Master stroked the Doctor's head absentmindedly and twirled his hair.  
"And I made sure that it wouldn't stay this way for long; I remember doing it myself; You remember it, don't you? One dark night..."

"Stop it" snarled the Doctor.

"..one dark and silent night... and you didn't see me entering your room by window... Oh, you were a cutie, Doctor. Really a cutie... sweet... innocent..."

"I said stop it!" screamed the Doctor; the painful sound of his fists drumming on the floor echoed in the room.

The Master gave a sigh and shrugged; he never would have admitted that the Doctor had just spoiled the moment for him; but he was good at hiding his feelings.

"Oh well" he finally concluded as he picked up the pace again "Anyway, it wasn't very good back then. I mean _you_ weren't very good. But at least it was real. You didn't act the blushing virgin, _you were_ a blushing virgin."

"So?" breathed the Doctor heavily and snarled at the Master as he stopped again abruptly.

"So why do you keep pretending that it hurts? Mhh?"

"BECAUSE IT ACTUALLY HURTS YOU BLOODY BASTARD LOOMED BY A DOTER DURING AN UNGODLY NIGHT! IT BLOODY HURTS!"

The Master was quiet for a moment. Then a typical smirk appeared on his face.  
"You haven't shouted like this in ages."  
The Master penetrated the Doctor deep and passionately.  
"Centuries" corrected the Doctor through gritted teeth "And I should have done it more often!"  
"But it can't hurt, you've been through that before" insisted the Master.  
There was a uneasy grunting sound from underneath him.  
"Hasn't this place been staffed or occupied?"

The Doctor growled beastly and winced as the Master picked up the pace.  
"For Kasterborous' sake: NO! And if you don't shut it..."  
"Really? Then why did you stay in touch with Jack?"  
"Because I like him!" shouted the Doctor and added "As a friend! And now stow it!"

The Master moved ruthlessly and fast, making the Doctor underneath him pant in both pleasure and pain; he smiled to himself.  
Well, he had to admit he liked it that way.

"Could have sworn he'd had a go at you...but..."  
The Master pushed him deeper and deeper until the Doctor would retort an easily audible growl.

"But what?!" snarled the Doctor.  
"You're... you're so tight. I can't believe that Jack hadn't ploughed you but... it feels so..."  
The Master breathed in deeply; he seemed to enjoy any moment of it.  
Being in control.  
Having a hurt and whimpering Doctor underneath him that would soon beg him...  
"Look, can't you just get on with it?"  
Oh yes, the Master smirked; a Doctor that would actually beg for getting fucked.

The Master's smile became broader.  
"Say my name" he insisted.  
The Doctor rolled his eyes and growled.  
"Master" he mumbled quietly and flinched as the Master buried himself deeper inside his hurting backside.

The Doctor grunted and howled as the Master intensified his touch on both his back and his groin; and the Doctor cursed himself for enjoying the Master's rough treatment.

Sweat and Time Lord body fluids that won't be elaborated here bedabbled both their bodies and the floor. Both bodies moved against each other; longingly and driven by pleasure.

"I like you this tight" agreed the Master "It doesn't matter if you're a virgin."  
"I am a virgin" retorted the Doctor and could have swallowed his own tongue for his reply.  
"This body hasn't been... touched" he explained and shifted uneasy underneath the Master's steamy body.  
"What?" asked the Master "Did you just try to tell me that whenever you regenerate... you have a fresh start?"

The Doctor pushed his rear end against the Master's groin.  
"I can't stand your nagging anymore" he growled.  
"Are you actually telling me that I've missed the opportunity of screwing your past regenerations?!" asked the Master.  
The Doctor underneath him sighed.  
"So it would seem."

The Master increased his force on the Doctor's body.  
"That's not fair!" he snarled sulkily and gave the Doctor's hurting backside some painful pushes.  
The Doctor rolled his eyes.

But the Master had found his usual smile again as the Doctor turned his head to catch a glimpse on his face.  
"I'm gonna take it out on you. I guess it's the most fun with this regeneration anyway."

Their howls and moans intensified as the Master became more impassionate and penetrated the Doctor with increasing force.  
Curses were spat, pleas were screamed and finally the Master collapsed on top of the Doctor, increasing the pressure on his back and forcing him down on the floor.

The Master panted heavily as the Doctor locked his legs together once more.  
The Master palpated the Doctor's stretched cavity after his withdrawal; the Doctor gasped for air.

"We're not done yet" stated the Master as the Doctor tried to crawl away from him. The Doctor couldn't offer any resistance and was pulled back by the Master in an instant.

The Doctor's back made painful contact with the floor once more and the Doctor groaned and winced as the Master sat down on his thighs.  
"I want you to release your pressure on me" commanded the Master.  
The Doctor's head rolled into the nape of his neck; the Master grabbed his face by his chin and coerced him to look him directly in the eye.  
"And I want you to look at me while you're doing it."

The Doctor flinched as the Master stroked his half hard limb with demanding fingers. He glared at the Master and panted unabashed.

"Do it" ordered the Master as he saw a golden flash in the Doctor's eyes.  
"Yes Master" replied the Doctor obediently.  
"Just do it!"  
"Yes Master."  
"Are you enjoying it?"  
"Yes Master."  
"Then show your gratitude and cum all over me."  
"Yes Master...oh yes!"

The Doctor's body twitched and jerked uncontrollably.  
The Doctor drew hasty breaths as he neared his climax.  
The indescribable warmth of his pleasing touch... the sweet words he whispered in his ear...

With a shameless scream and a wheezing sound the Doctor felt the tension leaving his body.  
He struggled for air and restrained a cough as he tried to slow down again.

The Master released his grip on the Doctor's limb and patted him on his thigh; he leaned forward and smiled contently at the Doctor.

"Who am I?"

The Doctor had dreaded this moment. He knew what answer was expected of him.  
And, worst of all: he didn't even feel ashamed of giving it.

"My Master."

The Master laughed deafeningly and grabbed the Doctor by his shoulders. The Doctor snuggled up against him and rested his head on his chest.  
He enjoyed the warmth of his body.

"Bloody pheromones" snarled the Doctor and huddled closer against him.  
"Lakesh pheromones" added the Master "And yes, they seem to have a quite unpleasant effect on you..."  
He smirked.

Both the Master's and the Doctor's gaze reached the Neosycor that stood motionless behind the Plexiglas pane.

The Doctor's eyes swivelled upwards and he met the Master's vicious stare.  
The Doctor smiled mischievously as another flash of silver trailed across his hazel eyes.

"Bring me its head" ordered the Master in a low voice and gave the Doctor a pat.

"Yes Master" replied the Doctor submissively and lunged at the Plexiglas that burst under his weight.

* * *

_Author's Note: A sudden but (hopefully) satisfying ending. Please let me know what you think. (And PLEASE let me know if you want to read more stuff like that.)  
And if you want to know what Lakesh pheromones are you should go over to Dengirl's "Caverns of Perdition" and find it out. I'm sure that you'll enjoy this story._

_(And Dengirl, if you're reading this, then I'd like to apologizie for the advertisement and promise that I'll remove it if you don't want it here. Sorry.)_


End file.
